criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Peace is Long Gone
Peace is Long Gone is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and fifty-fourth case of the game. It is the thirty-ninth case of The Mystery and the seventh and final case in Riverview Market. Plot After an explosion happened, Diana and the player rushed to the market square. When they got there, they were horrified to discover the body of Oceanian community pillar Linnea Nobel in the now-boiling pot that was part of the melting pot statue. A close autopsy of the body by a saddened Ethan revealed the horrible truth that Linnea was boiled alive when the killer poured the extremely hot water in the pot, sealing the poor woman’s life immediately. They then suspected the Eurasian and European communities pillars Nikolai Ivanov and Sebastiano Di Bona as well as French shop owner Marieve Lemieux and their friend, Eurasian community pillar assistant and psychologist Adelina Delora before Major came to tell them that he discovered the list of guests of the stabilization party and that one of their own was on it. After Diana asked Major who it was, the senior detective told them it was none other than their own coroner, Ethan September. After interrogating Ethan about Linnea’s murder and adding him to the suspects, they went to the stabilization party where they were able to add Arabic businessman Labeeb el-Omar and wealthy cultist Marcus Wellington to the roster. Soon after, the detectives learned that Nikolai had an argument with Linnea, causing Adelina to talk in private to the Oceanian community pillar during the party minutes before Linnea’s possible time of death (per Ethan’s autopsy). They also discovered that Marieve accidentally caused a shelf to fall on Nobel, prompting both of them to agree that Marieve would pay for the medical bill. Later back at the station, they learned that all of the communities were declaring war on each other due to Linnea’s murder and the Warrior’s actions to cause chaos. After Diana and the player were able to calm the communities enough to dodge a potential war, Diana and the player found out that Sebastiano and Linnea had a dislike for each other since their first meeting, but that Sebastiano wouldn’t go as far as murder due to the hate. They then found out that Ethan had planned a meeting at the market square with Linnea before she was murdered, that Labeeb had received a warning from the victim because of her beliefs that he illegally sued another business and that Marcus had warned Linnea that death doesn’t appreciate people trying to do their own laws, as a warning for her to not get too hungry for power. After they found enough evidence, they were able to identify and incriminate The Warrior to be Nikolai. After Diana and the player found out that Nikolai was the Warrior, thy confronted him, which prompted Nikolai to tell them that they should back off before he would sue them for accusing him based on judgement and no proof. But when Diana told him the evidence they collected, he only told them that nothing could be done anymore and he then smirked at the team. He then explained to them that the death of The Teacher had bad consequences on their plans. However despite this, he was able to watch the communities kill each other one by one. After Diana questioned him why he would do this, The Warrior told them that to gain power, you need to throw a little match on the gasoline to ignite the fire inside their hearts. However when Linnea’s plan started to work, he knew he would have to remove her from the path of his victory. So when she was alone at the square, he knocked her out and placed her body in the statue’s pot before pouring the water in and walking away from the horrible fate of the woman before leaving an explosion to distract the detectives. Just before he was being taken to his trial, Nikolai smiled at them as he asked them how breakable they were and how easy it was to cause their senior detective to be torn apart by taking away those he loved dearly from his life. At the trial, Judge Brighton sentenced him to life in prison for all of his crimes, including the murder of Linnea Nobel, his involvement in deaths throughout the district, assisting in a conspiracy and causing chaos in the district. After the trial, the team decided that they had to help the communities by electing three new leaders for the Eurasian, African and Oceanic communities. Soon after, the player and Diana spoke to Adelina about being one of the leaders, which she agreed after apologizing about her unknowingly helping Nikolai in his criminal doings. Soon after the apology, Diana asked Adelina about the others and Adelina then said to them that they may be able to find Linnea’s diary at the party about the potential candidates for the leaders if one were to die. After the detectives searched the party for the journal, they soon found Linnea's journal that they already had found twice before. After Diana and the player sent it to Alexandra, she was able to conclude that the two best options for the African and Oceanic communities would be African vendor Mirembe Adebayo as well as their own coroner, Ethan September. After Diana questioned the latter choice, Alexandra explained that Linnea had written in her journal that although he wasn’t Australian, he would be one of the best leaders for the district. After the detectives told both of them, Ethan surprised of the proposition, they accepted and went with the team to join Sebastiano in calming the citizens down. As the citizens soon understood per the leaders' words about how they had been manipulated, the crowds slowly started to try to reunite and fix the district, therefore erasing what the Warrior had done to the cultural pot of Riverview Market. Meanwhile, Major and the player headed back to the market square to investigate the explosion caused by Nikolai. Major and the player then found the remains of a blasted bomb in the square, prompting the player to restore the bomb before sending it to Jacob for analysis. The weapon expert then explained that the bomb was homemade, however it was not made by Nikolai. Jacob then explained further by revealing that the bomb had three letters, P, I and L, etched into the dynamite. Suspicious of the letters, the detectives then headed back to visit Nikolai, asking him about the bomb. Nikolai refused to say anything about the letters, but he warned them of the recruits, telling them that they would never find them. They then headed back to the market square where they found a burner phone, which Erika was able to decipher a complicated code to discover that the last of Nikolai’s brainwashed recruits was hidden throughout the city of Rosenoque. The player and Major then informed Chief Tempest of the new developments. After all the events, Ethan and Adelina together made an announcement that the district of Riverview Market was finally restored and peaceful after the Warrior’s work. Chief Tempest told them that they would need to find out where and who the recruits were. Soon after, Janice said that she had found samples of dirt on the Warrior’s bomb that he set off, saying that the bomb came from Memorial Avenue. With this new lead, the team decided it was time to hunt down the recruits and whoever gave Nikolai the bomb parts in the historical district of Rosenoque. Summary Victim *'Linnea Nobel' (found boiled to death in the melting pot statue) Murder Weapon *'Hot Water' Killer *'Nikolai Ivanov' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats dates *The suspect drinks Bordeaux wine *The suspect takes hoodia Appearance *The suspect wears a fish pattern *The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect eats dates *The suspect drinks Bordeaux wine *The suspect takes hoodia Appearance *The suspect wears a fish pattern Profile *The suspect eats dates *The suspect drinks Bordeaux wine *The suspect takes hoodia Appearance *The suspect wears a fish pattern Profile *The suspect eats dates *The suspect drinks Bordeaux wine *The suspect takes hoodia Appearance *The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect eats dates *The suspect drinks Bordeaux wine Profile *The suspect eats dates *The suspect drinks Bordeaux wine *The suspect takes hoodia Appearance *The suspect has black hair Profile *The suspect eats dates *The suspect drinks Bordeaux wine *The suspect takes hoodia Appearance *The suspect has black hair Quasi-suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Bordeaux wine. *The killer eats dates. *The killer takes hoodia. *The killer has black hair. *The killer wears a fish pattern. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Market Square. (Clues: Victim's Body, Handkerchief, Victim's Phone) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Texts; New Suspect: Nikolai Ivanov) *Question Nikolai Ivanov about his texts to Linnea. (New Crime Scene: Victim's House) *Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Advert; New Suspect: Adelina Delora) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo Restored; New Suspect: Sebastiano Di Bona) *Inform Sebastiano about the murder of his fellow community pillar. *Examine Faded Advert. (Result: Shop Advert; New Suspect: Marieve Lemieux) *Interrogate Marieve about her shop advert she sent to Linnea. *Check on Adelina Delora about her search for Linnea. *Analyze Handkerchief. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats dates) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Hot Water; Attribute: The killer drinks Bordeaux wine) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Ask Ethan about being invited to Linnea's stabilization party. (Attribute: Ethan drinks Bordeaux wine and eats dates; New Crime Scene: Stabilization Party) *Investigate Stabilization Party. (Clues: Faded Photo Strip, Locked Box, Trash Can) *Examine Faded Photo Strip. (Result: Candid Photos; New Suspect: Labeeb el-Omar) *Question Labeeb about his friendship with Linnea. (Attribute: Labeeb eats dates and drinks Bordeaux wine) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Bracelet to Victim; New Suspect: Marcus Wellington) *Question Marcus about his gift to the victim. (Attribute: Marcus drinks Bordeaux wine) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Miniature Grave) *Analyze Miniature Grave. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes hoodia; New Crime Scene: Melting Pot Statue) *Investigate Melting Pot Statue. (Clues: Torn Paper, Locked Camera) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Medical Bill) *Question Marieve about her medical bill. (Attribute: Marieve drinks Bordeaux wine, eats dates and takes hoodia) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Footage Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00) *Question Nikolai about his argument with Linnea at the party. (Attribute: Nikolai drinks Bordeaux wine, eats dates and takes hoodia, Adelina drinks Bordeaux wine and eats dates) *Ask Adelina about talking to Linnea before her death. (Attribute: Adelina takes hoodia) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Fallen Memorials. (Clues: Shrine Remains, Message to Victim) *Question Sebastiano about why he disliked Linnea. (Attribute: Sebastiano drinks Bordeaux wine, takes hoodia and eats dates) *Ask Labeeb about his warning from Linnea. (Attribute: Labeeb takes hoodia) *Examine Shrine Remains. (Result: Letter to Victim) *Question Marcus about his warning. (Attribute: Marcus eats dates and takes hoodia) *Examine Message to Victim. (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance. (09:00:00) *Confront Ethan September about his letter to Linnea about meeting in the square. *Investigate Buffet Tables. (Clues: Statue Lid, Pile of Trash) *Examine Statue Lid. (Result: Black Fibers) *Analyze Black Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Pile of Trash. (Result: Bottle of Chloroform) *Analyze Chloroform Bottle. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a fish pattern) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Shed Blood Among Culture (7/7). (No stars) To Shed Blood Among Culture (7/7) *Question Adelina about the community leader reelection. *Investigate Stabilization Party. (Clue: Faded Journal) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Linnea's Journal Recovered) *Analyze Linnea's Journal. (03:00:00) *Elect Mirembe Adebayo as the African leader. (Reward: Flag Scarf) *Inform Ethan of his election as the Oceanian leader. *Go to calm down the community war with Sebastiano. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Market Square. (Clue: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bomb Restored) *Analyze Bomb. (03:00:00) *Question Nikolai about the letters on the bomb. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Melting Pot Statue. (Clue: Burner Phone) *Examine Burner Phone. (Result: Burner Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Burner Phone. (03:00:00) *See what Adelina and Ethan has to announce. (All tasks must be completed beforehand) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Riverview Market